Bonded
by Kawaii Panchan
Summary: AU T/P fic, Pan is an orphan found by Vegeta on the steps of his dojo, a civil war threatens to tear the family apart
1. Default Chapter

A/N Heya kiddos, that's right! Kawaii Panchan is back and better than ever! I finally got back into writing fan fiction, its been a while… a very LONG while. Anyways this is my new story, its very AU, set in feudal Japan. Most of my facts are off I'm sure… dumb American me. Anyhoo I hope you enjoy it… oh yes, it's a T/P. T/M fans, you might not enjoy this as much but I hope people are reading this for the story itself, not the couples… CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG!?!?!?  
DISCLAIMER!!!: I OWN EVERYTHING!! I EVEN OWN ALL OF YOU!!! Soon I will install Oprah as the ruler of your so-called "free world" and you will all be my mindless zombie slaves!!! BWA HA HA HA HA wait… who are you strange men in white coats??  
  
Bonded  
By Kawaii Panchan  
Prologue  
  
Vegeta rolled across the wooden floor of his dojo in an attempt to dodge the large ki blast that was being shot at him by a small figure. He winced as a small bit of it did catch his forearm. It was a small cut, much like a paper cut, but it stung like crazy. He glared at his small assailant, rather his three year old son who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. When the boy saw the look of anger he immediately bowed his head in shame, his long lavender hair forming a curtain over his eyes. Vegeta found himself unconsciously smiling; the boy was so human, so desperate for his approval.  
"You're improving boy." Vegeta said indifferently. This caused his son to look up and beam with happiness. To the 3 year old Trunks, such affection from his father was something he craved, Vegeta never doted over Trunks as he did his baby sister Bra, but the discreet affection he received from Vegeta he learned to love. Trunks of course wanted to return his love for his father and hugged his short, muscular legs, causing his father to practically melt on the inside of this tough guy façade.   
"Father"  
"Yes?"  
"Will I ever be as good of a warrior as you?"  
"You are a saiyan boy, you will. But only if you stop being foolish and let go of me." Trunks immediately let go of his father; their little father son bonding time was over.  
"Father?"  
"What brat?" Vegeta snapped, frustrated that Trunk's affection had caught him off guard.   
"What's that ki? I don't recognize it." Vegeta immediately alerted his senses. He felt the ki Trunks was talking about, it wasn't very large, it was young, and near death.   
"Kuso! Bra." Vegeta said running out of the dojo to find a bundle of blankets lying on the front steps. He unwrapped the bundle and his gaze was met with a dark stare, not the saphire eyes of his little girl.   
" Kuso" Vegeta swore once more under his breath.  
"Daddy, is Bra ok? That's not Bra…" Trunks said when he caught sight of the raven eyes and hair of the baby Vegeta was holding. "She's beautiful." Trunks said as he took the baby out of Vegeta's arms who wasn't supporting her correctly. "You have to hold her like this." Trunks said cradling the baby in his arms. The baby giggled the second she was placed in Trunks' arms and cuddled up to the little boy.  
"Come on Trunks, we should bring her inside." Vegeta said, trying to lift the baby out of Trunks' arms.   
"No Dad, let me carry her." Vegeta shrugged and led Trunks into the house.  
"WOMAN!!!" He yelled as he entered the house.  
"Kami Vegeta, you don't have to yell. I was right here, you almost woke up Bra… Trunks what do you have there?"  
"It's a baby (d'oh), we found her on the steps of the dojo." Trunks answered hugging the little girl to his chest.   
"It must be freezing!" Bulma said plucking the baby from Trunks' arms. (Maternal instincts??? Naaaaaaaaah) Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed through the house. "Trunks, be a sweetie and go get your sister before she hurts her throat." Trunks trudged off reluctantly, his gaze never really leaving the bundle in his mother's arms.  
" Vegeta…. Where did she come from?"  
" How am I supposed to know? She must have been a princess or wealthy, look at the material of her blanket." Vegeta said fingering the material of the blankets the little girl was wrapped in.  
"What are we going to do with her?"  
"Keep her of course." Vegeta said as he walked off towards their bedroom.  
"Another child? Vegeta is that wise?"  
"Trunks had bonded with her Bulma, we can't afford to lose her."  
" BONDED!?!?!? Vegeta he's 3 years old!" Bulma cried, from what Vegeta told her of bonding, it seemed a bit emotionally mature for a toddler.   
" He's a saiyan, we can't do anything about that now can we?" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
"Well how are we supposed to raise her?"  
" Like a daughter, only we will tell her right away how we found her." Vegeta said with a shrug, he didn't see the point in lying to the child. Bulma unwrapped the girl revealing a long-nightgown type garment with a name embroidered across the chest.   
" Hey Vegeta, her name is Pan. Isn't that a lovely name?? Oh KAMI… IS THAT A TAIL!?!?"  



	2. Bonded Chapter 1

REVIEEEEEEEEEW!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE  
Bonded Chapter 1  
By: Kawaii Panchan  
  
18 years later (my how time flies)  
(A note, Trunks is 21, Pan is 18 and Bra is 17. I know the ages are WAY off but its an AU fic and I can do whatever I damn well please!! There's no stopping me this time!!)  
"Pan honey could you come in here please?" Bulma yelled out the window while Pan was in mid-punch during her sparring session with Trunks.   
"Hmm hold it right there." Pan said to Trunks as she teleported into the house, scaring Bulma half to death. Bulma held her hand over her heart as she tried to recover from the shock of Pan appearing out of thin air.   
" Pan, I told you to use the door." Bulma said, ever since Pan had discovered she could teleport, she seldom walked much anymore. "Anyways, bring this shirt to Vegeta, he needs to look nice for the council tonight."   
"Yes Bulma." Pan said, giving Bulma a kiss on the cheek. Tonight was such an important night for the family, the council of martial arts was coming to declare Trunks a sensei to replace his father in the dojo. Plus, exactly 18 years before, Vegeta had found Pan on the steps of his dojo, so he was ready to announce to the world that she was a woman and old enough to court. Pan opened the door to Vegeta's room after hearing a growl of recognition from her sensei. She walked in to see him meditating on the floor. He had changed so much in the last year, he had contracted a heart disease that made it impossible for him to fight or train anymore, leaving him a shell of the man he was before.  
"Sensei." She said quietly, bowing to her teacher.   
" Ahhh Panchan." He said opening his eyes. He was always soft for her and Bra.  
"I brought this shirt, Bulma-san wants you to wear it for the council tonight."  
" Yes, the council." Vegeta said, a cloud covering his usually gleaming obsidian eyes. Pan knew how difficult it was for him to admit that he was weak. But the two of them knew that Trunks was more than qualified to head the dojo, and the family. "Just leave it on the chair." Vegeta had gotten to the point when he would comply with most of what Bulma told him to do, he knew he was almost totally dependent on her.   
" Yes." Pan replied and closed the door behind her quietly.  
" Panchan!!" A shrill voice yelled from down the hall. Pan shook her head, leave it to Bra to yell when her father was trying to meditate. She turned around to see Bra running towards her, obviously excited about something. Bra had changed very little while her father has been sick, she still looked like a carbon copy of Bulma, long aqua hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful figure. Pan looked at herself on the other hand, she was fairly short, with long black hair down to her waist and deep black eyes that flashed blue in extreme happiness… or anger. She wasn't as womanly as Bra but it didn't really bother her, she was positive that Bra's figure would be impossible for a warrior life.  
"What is it Bra-chan?"  
" Well the martial arts council is coming tonight right."  
" You know they are, you would have had to be in a coma for the last two weeks to not." Bra just looked at Pan kind of confused.  
"Anyways, so that cute sensei from Rocky Springs is coming correct?"  
"Ubuu? Yes he's coming."  
" Wait… YOU KNOW HIM??"  
" Of course, he's a very skilled warrior…" Pan began but stopped as she realized that Bra wasn't listening anymore. Bra's eyes had turned into little hearts and she was practically floating around the room.   
"He's such a dreamboat…. WILL YOU INTRODUCE ME!?!?" Bra yelled, getting right up into Pan's face.  
" I don't know Bra, you aren't old enough to be courted anyways…"  
" PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE PAN!!! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY MY SISTER! YOU HAVE TO INTRODUCE ME!!" Bra yelled clamping onto Pan's legs.  
" Introduce you to whom?" Trunks asked, wiping the swear off his neck with a towel.  
"Ummm no one!" Bra said as she turned crimson and dashed down the hall to her room. Pan and Trunks just chuckled, that was Bra.  
" So are you ready to be called sensei?" Pan asked in an attempt to break the akward silence that always seemed to shroud her and Trunks' conversations.  
"Not really, I don't think dad's ready to give up the position." Pan flashed Trunks a reassuring smile. "I guess I should be asking you if you're ready to 'become a woman' and be stalked by men all across the country." Trunks said slyly.  
" Ewwww I hope no one does come courting, I don't want to leave here anytime soon." Pan said making a face. "I don't think either of us should really worry though, everyone knows you'll do a good job and I'll be a cat lady so we'll both be fine." Pan said with a laugh. " Even your dad knows what a good job you'll do." Pan added. She knew how Trunks craved Vegeta's approval, something he couldn't get by just walking into a room like the girls could. "Anyways, we both better get ready sensei." Pan said with a wink and headed towards her room. Trunks found himself watching after Pan even when she was almost to her room, as if to make sure she made it there safely. Ever since the day he met Pan, he seemed to have the habit of looking after her. His whole life seemed to revolve around protecting that little smiling raven haired girl. And Kami she had a nice smile.  
Bulma sighed from around the corner. She kind of had a habit of watching Trunks and Pan when they were alone. She didn't think Vegeta was wrong about the fact that the two had a bond, but she wondered how long it would take the two young saiyans to realize it. " four saiyans in one household, how do you do it Bulma?" Bulma thought to herself. She remembered the day she realized Pan was part saiyan and the look of joy on Vegeta's face. He wanted to keep the saiyan blood alive. She knew how good Pan was for Vegeta, she was the warrior daughter that Bra wasn't. It always scared her however when she thought of where Pan could be from. After analysis of the blanket she had been brought in, and the fact the only other full saiyan was the emperor all signs seemed to point to the imperial palace. Bulma moved these thoughts aside however like she always did and focused on the current Pan and Trunks crisis. She didn't like to admit it, but she knew Vegeta was dying and she wanted him to see his grandchildren before he left her. " They're 21 and 18 for kamis sake and I'm not getting any younger! I WANT GRANDCHILDREN!" Bulma said with conviction, she felt something bad was going to happen soon, and she wanted grandchildren, it was time to play matchmaker.  
  
Uh oh, what's bulma got planned? How are trunks and pan so clueless? Why does my hand have that strange tingly feeling like it's going to fall off??? Hmmmm hopefully these questions will be answered in the next chapter. (which I will get out as soon as possible, permitting that my hand doesn't fall off.) REVIEW PWEEESSE!!!  



	3. Bonded Chapter 2

Bonded  
Chapter 2  
By: Kawaii Panchan  
AN: I'm sorry I didn't get this out by Saturday like I promised!! This chapter is longer than the others I think, there's actually a bit of T/P in this chapter…. heray! Anyways pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review, it means a lot to me when people actually do, and those of you that have……. well do it again!!!  
  
Pan attempted to brush the knots out of her long black hair while sitting on a stool in her room. This was the first time she was ever really self-conscious about her looks. Tonight Vegeta was going to present her to the martial arts council as a woman, as all fathers do their 18 year old daughters. And being presented meant that men could start courting her. This was something Pan wasn't looking forward to in the least. She got along with men just fine, but she only really felt truly comfortable when she was with Trunks, with him she always felt safe.  
Trunks too was nervous, his father was handing him an enormous responsibility with the dojo, he didn't feel like he was settled down enough to do it well. He was also worried about Pan, he didn't want her to be available to anyone else but him. "Tonight." he decided, "Tonight I'm going to tell her how I feel about her." It was getting too hard to hide his feelings for Pan anymore. Ever since he was old enough to know what love, and marriage, and sex was, he knew we wanted to share it all with Pan. He wanted to grow old with her.  
Trunks' nerves were only heightened when he saw Pan exit her room. She was wearing a very formal kimono that was such a dark blue, it almost looked black, the exact color of her eyes. Her hair was done up in a bun on top, but the rest cascaded down her back beautifully.  
"Hi Trunks" Pan said giving him a hug and thus knocking out of his stupor. "You ready?"  
"Are you?"  
"Not really."  
"Same here… hey Panchan…?"  
"Yes?" she answered while trying to rearrange her kimono; it seemed too tight and was driving her crazy.  
" Can I talk to you after the ceremony?"  
" Of course."  
"Great…" Trunks said, a relieved look on his face.  
" Well I'll see you later." Pan said heading for the kitchen in hope that Bulma or Bra could help her fix her kimono. Trunks stared after her when he heard a soft chuckling behind him.  
"I take it you are going to reserve all courting privileges for Panchan aren't you?" Vegeta said with his classic smirk on his face.  
"I plan to."  
" You had better hope that you get to her first. You mother told me that all she heard in the marketplace were other boasting mothers who's sons plan on making offers to me for Pan's hand as early as tomorrow." Trunks paled. "So I would suggest you don't plan on waiting to make your claim." Trunks just laughed.  
" A bit biased aren't we father? Why do you want me to marry Pan so much? What if I don't want to?" Vegeta just laughed, something that he seldom did.  
" Do you think I'm stupid boy? You have been bonded with that girl since we found her." Trunks just shook his head.  
" That's true, but I admit my feelings for Pan on my own free will, not yours."  
"Fair enough boy, but I have a feeling that you're not going to have much time.  
  
(The ceremony)  
"Trunks Briefs Vegeta, you've proven yourself worthy to be a sensei in battle, but are you confident that you can take on students of your own?" Krillen asked the lavender haired young man, he was the chairperson of the martial arts council and it was his duty.   
" Yessir I am."  
" Have you chosen who is to be your first pupil?"  
" Yes I have."  
"May I inquire whom?"  
" I have chosen Pan as my first pupil." Krillen looked at the reaction of the rest of the council, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Ubuu looked shocked.  
"Are you sure that is wise? I think she has been trained sufficiently by your father." Krillen said nervously. Vegeta just scoffed, how dare this week human determine whether or not his son was prepared. Pan was shocked also; she almost poured her tea all over her dress when Trunks announced he was taking her on as a student.  
" I realize that she has been trained well." Trunks began, " my father is the greatest teacher in the land, but if he has taught me anything, its that there is no such thing as too much training."   
" Fair enough, if you're positive." Krillen said, " Pan dear, can you get us some more tea?"  
"Yes sir." Pan said, it was customary for the "new woman" to serve all the men in attendance. The men began talking more freely, the formalities of the meeting being over with.  
" I hear that the rebels have pushed the imperial forces almost as far back as here." Yamcha said, sipping at his tea.  
" I hope not." Piccolo added, " We don't need our young men to be drafted, there has been too much blood shed already."   
" I heard a rumor that they're coming for our men soon." Tien responded. "It's only a matter of time."  
" What are these rebels after?" Ubuu asked, his village was in the middle of the forest, they didn't hear news very often.  
" Anarchy, they want to overthrow the emperor and promote total anarchy." Vegeta said sullenly. He knew that if they were to fight, he would have to send Trunks, he was not in any condition to fight. And with Trunks gone that left the family vulnerable. They were physically safe, Pan was nearly as strong as Trunks was, but he was afraid that with Trunks' absence suitors would come for Pan, and he didn't want his family torn apart.  
"Father!" Bra yelled rushing into the dojo, not forgetting to bow to all the masters in the room before entering.   
" What is it Bra that makes you interrupt out meeting?" Vegeta asked with feigned annoyance, he could never really get mad at Bra.  
" I'm sorry father, but there's an Imperial messenger here and he says he needs to see you urgently."  
" Well let him in."  
" Yes father." Bra said as she walked out the door, not before flashing Ubuu a seductive smile, causing the young sensei to flush furiously. Bra showed the messenger in, who bowed low to all the masters in the room.  
" I hate to interrupt your meeting gentlemen, but I come with orders from the emperor." The messenger said sheepishly.  
" Well go ahead and tell us." Trunks said rather frustrated, he had an idea what the man was going to say, and really didn't want to hear it.  
" I hate to inform you but his Imperial Emperor decrees that one man from each family is to report for training to fight the rebels. A hush fell over the room as everyone contemplated what that would mean for their own families.   
" Thank you sir." Vegeta said as he dismissed the messenger.   
" No thank you master, your women are most hospitable, I haven't had a meal like that for weeks." The messenger said with a smile as he exited the dojo. Vegeta turned his head to try and spot Trunks' reaction. The boy had paled quite a bit but it was the only facial expression he wore. Vegeta then turned his attention to Pan who had a look of horror on her face.   
" Vegeta, will I be of anymore use?" Pan asked, obviously trying (and failing) to fight off her tears.  
" You are dismissed." Vegeta said, noting how upset she was. Pan bowed low one last time to the other masters in the room and ran out of the dojo. There she cried. She never let Vegeta or even Trunks see her cry. She didn't want Vegeta to know she was weaker than Trunks. She made her way to her favorite tree behind the dojo. It was a cherry tree that, during the spring, produced the most beautiful flowers. In the dead of winter however, as it was now, it was bare and melancholy. Exactly how Pan felt at that moment.  
She hugged her legs as she leaned against her tree and thought about Trunks. This tree always reminded her of Trunks, because udder this tree she had received her first and only kiss.  
~*~ Fuzzy flashback scene ~*~ ( oooooooo check out the special effects!!!)  
Pan was lying on her back staring up at the falling cherry blossoms. Trunks was beside her, doing the same thing, as they were both physically exhausted from their spar with Vegeta.  
" Hey Trunks"  
" hmmmmmmmmm?"  
" How come Bulma is always talking about cherry blossom time around us?"  
" What do you mean?"   
" Well she and Bra are always joking about cherry blossom time around us."   
" I guess because cherry blossom time is when everybody gets their first kiss and falls in love."  
" Sounds dumb to me, I don't see the big deal about kissing, and I'm never gonna fall in love. Plus I'm sure kissing isn't healthy, I mean think of all the diseases you could catch from that." Trunks just laughed, Pan was 14 but was still in her boys are icky stage.  
" Well that's just because you've never been kissed you little tomboy." Trunks said ruffling Pan's long black hair.  
" I am not a tomboy! Bulma says I'm a lady because I don't go chasing boys like Bra does." Pan said sticking her tongue out at Trunks. Trunks just gave Pan his best Vegeta smirk and said,  
" You don't look much like a lady to me." Trunks said referring to Pan's torn clothes, scraped knees, mussed hair and flat chest.  
" Like you would know what a lady looked like?" Pan said tackling Trunks as the two wrestled on the cherry blossom covered ground. After a few minutes Trunks had Pan pinned underneath him, laughing uncontrollably.  
" Trunks?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Are you going to kiss me?" Pan asked, noting how uncomfortably close their faces were.   
" No, why would I kiss a tomboy?"  
" The same reason I would kiss an egotistical pretty boy." Pan said blushing. Trunks looked at her with a smile on his face and kissed her lightly (and quickly) on the lips.  
" That's the big deal about cherry blossom time." Trunks said flustered, as he got up off of Pan to go train.  
~*~ end of fuzzy flashback sequence~*~  
Pan let her tears flow as she cried herself to sleep. That day she had realized her real feeling for Trunks, but she knew that to him she'd always just be his second little sister.  
Trunks made his way from the dojo; he needed fresh air and time to think. He had to fight, he knew his father was in no shape to do so, but he didn't want to leave Pan. He walked to his favorite tree behind the dojo. It was a cherry tree that, during the spring, produced the most beautiful flowers. In the dead of winter however, as it was now, it was bare and melancholy. Exactly how Trunks felt at that moment. As he neared the tree he noticed a small shape at the base of the trunk.  
" Kami, PAN!" Trunks yelled as he saw her curled up in the snow. He knelt beside her and cradled her small cold body up against his chest as he made his way to the house. He looked down at the little angel he found in the snow and held her close, just as he had 18 years ago when his father had found her in the dojo.  
" Cherry blossom time will come once again my dear," he whispered into her ear as he ran into the house. " I promise."  
  
  



	4. Bonded Chapter 3

Bonded   
Chapter 3  
By: Kawaii Panchan  
  
Trunks peered into Pan's room, it was only three in the morning, he knew that she would be asleep for another hour or two. He quietly tiptoed in to the room and sat on the end of her futon. He didn't want to leave her like this; her face was stained with tears from the night before. He laid down next to Pan on her futon; she immediately curled up to the new source of warmth. Trunks could smell her special Pan-scent that he would know anywhere; her hair always smelled sweet, but not sickenly so. He wrapped his arms around the little girl, now woman, lying next to him He wanted it to stay that way forever, Pan lying in his arms, and him always there to protect her. Trunks knew he was lingering to long here, he needed to say goodbye to his mother, father, and sister. Bra had insisted that he wake Pan up to say goodbye but the pained looks on Trunks' face convinced her otherwise. "I love you Panny, I just hope our cherry blossom times comes soon." Trunks whispered into Pan's ear and kissed her on the cheek as he climbed out of the bed. Pan shivered in her sleep after her warmth had been taken from her, Trunks tucked the blankets around her as she curled up and fell into a deeper sleep.  
Trunks turned around to take one last look at Pan while her exited the room. It was almost like he was trying to memorize her every last feature.  
"You really love her don't you?" Bulma asked her son as she saw him leave her adopted daughter's room.  
"More than you will ever know." Trunks said giving his mother a hug.  
  
"Oh I do know Trunks, don't you think your father and I know what it's like to be bonded?" Trunks fought back tears; he had to show his family he could be strong like his father, that he was a man. It was hard when his sister ran into his arms and gave him a tight hug.   
" I still think we should wake up Pan." Bra sniffled and ended up sobbing into her brother's chest.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. I'm sure you, Mom, and Pan will be so busy keeping up the dojo you won't even notice I'm gone." Trunks said with a very fake laugh. Bra gave him a look; she knew better to tell her brother when he was full of it. Trunks then turned to his father. "I'll make you proud father… I promise." Vegeta simply nodded, and that was all the encouragement Trunks needed. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and left behind the only home, family, and love he had ever known. Trunks looked around him on the road, he could see all the men in his village doing the same as he just did, leave sobbing family members while pretending to be strong. At that moment everyman in the village were on the same plane, all suffering internally having to watch their families so openly upset to see them go. Then they would all turn their backs on their homes as they trudged off to the boatyard where they were all to be shipped to the battle lines, all with little or no training. When Trunks finally made it to the boatyard he went to line up for the check in with hundreds of men, most his age.  
"Trunks? Is that you?" A familiar voice donned with a black Mohawk inquired.  
  
" Yeah it's me, nice to see you Ubuu."  
  
" You too, too bad we couldn't meet under happier circumstances, like a WEDDING perhaps?" Ubuu said. (hint hint nudge nudge)  
  
" I wish, unfortunately I don't think I'll be hearing wedding bells for a very very long time."  
  
" Does she not love you?"  
  
"Well I didn't exactly tell her." Ubuu face vaulted.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
" I'm going to! The first thing I do next time I see her is tell her I love her." Ubuu just shrugged and said.  
"Well you're up buddy, good luck, with the whole fighting thing and Pan." Ubuu pointed towards the direction of the check in.  
"Thanks." Trunks replied and headed towards the table with a tall man with a childish grin and spiky black hair.  
"Name please." The man said.  
  
" Trunks Briefs Vegeta."  
  
" A Vegeta? Your family is regarded highly by mine," the man said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Son Goten."  
  
"Son Goten? The emperors son?"  
  
" The one and only."  
  
" I had no idea our family was ever known by the emperor."  
  
" Your family is more than known! Your father saved my father's life once." Goten responded.  
" I see."  
  
" So that means we have to become best friends, just like our fathers."  
  
" Um… right."  
  
" Here, I'll show you around." Goten said, handing an aid the sheets he had been writing on to sign people in. Goten threw his arm around Trunks' shoulder like they were old friends and led the lavender haired man around camp.  
" These are the barracks where you and all the other men sleep." Goten said as he led Trunks through the barracks only to run into a taller man with black hair.  
" Watch where you're going soldier." The man growled before turning around and seeing Goten.  
" Sheesh Gohan, bite my head off why don't you?" Goten said rolling his eyes at the man. " Gohan, this is Trunks Briefs Vegeta."  
  
"Hmmm… Vegeta's offspring?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yessir." Trunks said. Gohan just grunted in recognition and nodded at the younger man.  
  
"C'mon Trunks, let's finish the tour." Goten said dragging Trunks through the barracks. "Excuse my brother, he's the general around here, he's a nice guy but he has to keep up his hard ass image." Trunks nodded in understanding, he did live with Vegeta after all and he knew all about tough guy facades. "So why are you fighting instead of your father?" Goten asked.  
" My father is way to ill to fight."  
  
"That's too bad, we could have used his strategizing." Goten said sadly.  
  
" What do you mean?" Trunks asked, confused once again.  
  
"Your father was one of the emperor's greatest generals." Goten responded with a laugh, as it was a very commonly known fact. " What else has your father neglected to tell you?"  
  
" I have a feeling much more." Trunks replied sheepishly.  
  
" That's ok, I'll be sure to fill you in." Goten said with a laugh. Trunks on the other hand was deep in thought, why didn't his father tell him about the emperor? As Trunks thought more about it, his father never even went to the capital, and pretty much forbid all of his children to either. "Something's very strange…" Trunks thought to himself as he allowed himself to be led around the camp by the hyperactive prince.  



	5. Bonded Chapter 4

Bonded Chapter 4  
By: Kawaii Panchan  
  
A/N: I apologize for having this take so long to get up… it was done last week but I was grounded from the computer for reasons we won't get in to so I couldn't get it up until now…. Enjoy chapters 4 and 5!! Ja ne. ~KP  
  
Pan woke up with a start, it was late morning, and she never slept in. "Something doesn't seem right." She thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered. " TRUNKS!" her mind screamed as she literally leapt out of her futon, not caring that she was only wearing her sleeping kimono.  
"Trunks!" She yelled though the halls of her home.  
  
"He's gone Pan…" Bra said when Pan ran through the kitchen in search of him.  
  
"What? Why didn't he…"   
  
"I'm sorry Pan." Bra said as her adopted sister rushed into her outstretched arms and sobbed into the younger girl's kimono.  
  
" Why…" Pan whispered.  
  
"He had to go fight Panny, our family's honor rested on him doing so."  
  
" I understand that… I mean… why didn't he…"  
  
"Say goodbye?" Pan nodded "Pan, he cares about you too much… he didn't want to see you upset."  
  
"I'm sure." Pan said, practically spitting out the words in anger.  
  
" Pan, don't be mad at him. He did what he thought he needed to. He knew that if he saw you crying there would be no way he could have left. It was his duty to show father that he could take care of the family and the family's honor on his own, he didn't want to jeopardize that."  
  
" He should have said goodbye…" Pan said stubbornly, running out the doors of the house, out to the back of the dojo to her tree… their tree.  
  
Her mind was completely muddled, part of her hated Trunks for leaving, the other half on the other hand practically exploding with the love and pride she had for him.  
"Stupid, stubborn, saiyan baka." She cursed. Just then Pan heard a rustling in the bushes, she immediately sprang up into her fighter's stance. "Show yourself." She commanded as she scanned the kis hidden in the bushes. A very Vegeta-esc smirk crossed her face, "Weaklings…" she said to the 6 kis hidden in the shrubbery. A small object whizzed past her ear and Pan calmly caught it. "Hmmm…. Poison dart, that was almost clever." Pan said, tossing the dart in the direction of her concealed assailant. Well for a quarter saiyan it was merely a toss, but to a human the dart seemed to disappear as it was too fast for his eyes to follow. He had no idea where it had gone until he felt a sharp pain in his neck, where he found his own dart lodged into a major artery.  
"Die bitch!" one of the attackers yelled as the remaining 5 leapt out of the bushes at Pan. They all had various weapons, Pan was unarmed, this didn't unnerve her a bit though. They attacked in unison and Pan smirked, a challenge would have been preferable but she would take any fight she could get. The urge to fight coursed through her veins, it was almost as if she had a split personality. She was so innocent and sweet at home, but the second she was challenged she was ruthless, almost cruel. All courtesy of Vegeta's example of course. The first attacked, then the second, third, forth, and fifth. All of which she had maimed badly, she didn't believe in killing when it wasn't necessary. This was the only difference between her own style of fighting and that of Vegeta's and even Trunks. The fifth man who had attacked she noticed was the least injured so she walked up to him and forced him to look at her in the eyes by supporting his chin with her thumb.  
"M-monster." The man stuttered and spat on her boots.  
  
"Now that was really not called for… How dare you call me monster! I'm not the one who is raiding villages, raping and killing women and children, and destroying a way of life that has been nurtured for thousands of years! You sir are the monster." Pan said absolutely disgusted by the "man" in front of her, " You see, if I WAS this monster you claimed I was, your 4 other friends would be dead, the one with the dart got what was coming to him." The man just shuddered in fear. " Now, I want you to go to your commanding officers and tell them about me. And don't neglect to tell them that there are more warriors like myself in the Imperial troops who can kill dozens at a time with the flick of a finger if needed." Pan shot a small ki blast from her index finger and spun the energy ball on her finger like a ball for added emphasis. "Your immoral rebellion will be crushed, and soon, I suggest you realize which is the right side to be on." Pan said, releasing the man's chin as she watched him limp away into the woods. Vegeta watched Pan from behind the wood; in the confusion she hadn't even sensed him. He simply smirked at his student, secretly relieved that she could protect the family even with Trunks missing.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten called through the soldier's barracks.  
  
"Yes?" Trunks responded, he had become fast friends with the childish officer.  
  
" I just heard the news, there was an attack on the dojo."  
  
"MY DOJO?!?"  
  
"Yeah." Goten said halfheartedly.  
  
"WELL!?!? Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Oh of course, they said 6 of the most elite warriors in the rebel army were beaten off by some young woman. They heard your father was ill and didn't want him around to help us with strategy." Trunks just smiled with pride, that was his Panny.  
  
"So we have all 6 in captivity now?"  
  
"Actually 4, she killed one that had thrown a poison dart at her, 4 are in prison, and one she let go to have him warn his leader about "her kind". Whatever that's supposed to mean" Trunks smirked; she just sounded so Vegeta-like, only allowing one to escape to warn their lord and master. He would have done the same; he didn't want to be a "secret weapon." He would rather the enemy know about his power, and fear it. "She must be one hell of a fighter." Goten said approving.  
  
"Oh she is…"   
  
"How do you know her? Is she your wife?" Trunks just laughed.  
  
" No, not my wife, my father adopted her as a child, but I do have more that brotherly feelings towards her."  
  
"Too bad, she sounds like a challenge, and I like challenges." Goten said with a grin.  
  
" That she is, but she is only a challenge I'm allowed to conquer." Trunks said with a smirk and continued folding the blanket of his futon.  



	6. Bonded Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bonded  
Kawaii Panchan   
A/N Well children, I have been ever so generous by giving you two… COUNT UM TWO chapters in one day… you had better be grateful dammit! Well you can show to me your eternal gratitude by reviewing… that would make me happy and build up my non-existent ego for all of 5 seconds… fun indeed. I'd like to thank my buddy Panabelle for putting this story on her BEAUTIFUL site! Go visit it! http://www.geocities.com/panabelle18  
At least I think that's the link…. If it's not you can blame it on my dumb blonde genes…poor ff.net it has a cold!!  
On with the show!!  
  
"Sir" a messenger said, saluting Gohan in his tent.  
  
"Yes?" the tired man said, more than a little annoyed.  
  
"The emperor has ordered your men move out tomorrow for the battle front, the rebels are overtaking the Cherry River."  
  
"We're not ready." Gohan growled, slamming his fist onto the desk.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, the emperor has spoken." The messenger said as he left the angry general.  
  
"Shimatta…" Gohan muttered. "Goten!" he yelled for his brother.  
  
"Hiya Gohan, what do you need?" Goten asked sticking his head inside the tent and grinning stupidly.  
  
"We have to move out to the battle lines tomorrow." Gohan said.  
  
"Wait, tomorrow as in the morning??? We're not ready! These men have the fighting ability of a spring bunny." (Spring bunny hahahahahahhahaha… ok only mango would understand that joke…) Goten said, getting all worked up.  
  
"I know, if only we had more experienced warriors…" Gohan said. Suddenly a little light bulb appeared above the younger man's head.  
  
"Hey Gooooooooohaaaaaaaaaaan." Gohan looked at Goten strangely, he had seen that look before…  
  
"What?" Gohan said, almost a little afraid to ask.  
  
"I know at least one warrior that could help us."  
  
"What?? Who?"  
  
" Remember that attack on Vegeta's dojo yesterday?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
" A young woman was the person who stopped those 6 men."  
  
"You're saying a woman could help our cause?"  
  
"She's a warrior Gohan, next to you, Trunks, and I, probably the strongest. She held off 6 men without even breaking a sweat." Goten defended.  
  
"It's against policy…"  
  
" But it's necessary." Goten said, cutting off Gohan's thoughts, " What's more important? Breaking a stupid tradition or having the rebels get rid of ALL of our stupid traditions?"  
  
" I hate to admit it… but for once I suppose you're right."  
  
"No brother, I KNOW I'm right, and I suggest you send for that girl." Goten said as he stormed out of his brother's tent, none too happy that his loser "soldiers" had to fight that next morning.  
  
Pan finished drying her final pot and put it away in the cupboard. Life had become so boring since the attack on the dojo. Bulma was giving her menial tasks and (ug) the dishes, in an effort to keep her mind off of Trunks. She heard a knock on the door but ignored it, instead focused her attention on the solitary ant trying to find a crumb on her spotless floor.  
"Pan!" A voice yelled through the house.  
  
"What Bra?"  
  
"You have a… umm… visitor." Bra said as she led the visitor into the sitting room.  
  
" If its another suitor you can lead him right back out the door." Pan said hanging up her dishtowel.  
  
"Umm Pan… he's definitely not a suitor." Bra responded. Pan just rolled her eyes and made her way into the sitting room.  
  
"Can I help you?" Pan asked, sitting opposite of the man.  
  
"You may be able to." The man replied, his dark eyes taken aback by the young woman's features.  
  
"Excuse me for sounding rude, but who are you sir? What do you need with me?" Pan asked, noting the man's attire complete with flashing medals.  
  
"Well if you haven't been able to tell by my attire, my name is Gohan, and I am the emperor's son and head general." Gohan said, her frankness reminding him so much of someone he used to know.  
  
"Oh…. Excuse me your highness." Pan said, bowing her head low, "Would you like some tea?" she asked hurrying around the room to grab the teapot Bra had prepared for her.  
The constant busyness… frankness in speech, obvious warrior qualities, and those eyes, so dark blue they looked black.  
Suddenly Gohan knew.  
"Videl…" he said under his breath. The girl reminded him of Videl.  
  
"Pardon me sire?" Pan asked kind of confused.  
  
"It was nothing, I'm sorry." Gohan said, desperately tying to cover up his sudden emotion. "Thank you." He said as Pan poured him delicately a cup of tea. "Miss, the reason I'm here is to ask for your help in an upcoming battle." Pan tried to fight back a giggle.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but me? Fight?" Pan asked, stifling her laughter.  
  
" I realize it's against policy, but I need any experienced warrior I can get at this point." Gohan explained. "We have to move out to the battle front tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I don't think I can leave here, you see, Vegeta-san is very sick, I can't leave him to guard to house."  
  
"I'm perfectly capable girl." A voice behind Pan said as Vegeta made his way into the room.  
  
"Vegeta." Gohan said, shaking Vegeta's hand.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing the emperor's son?" Vegeta asked with faked friendliness.  
  
" I need your daughter sir, tomorrow we are to stage hopefully the final battle against the rebellion. Our warriors are week and stupid, she has proven her skill against those rebels who attacked your dojo."  
  
"She is a remarkable warrior but she's a woman, that is completely against tradition. What will the men think if they see a woman battling besides them? It will be an insult to their honor."  
  
"I realize this Vegeta, I have that figured out already." Gohan said in reassurance. " Your daughter…"  
  
"Pan" Vegeta said filling in Gohan's thought.  
  
"Right, Pan will dress like a man, act like a man, fight like a man, none of the soldiers will know."  
  
"How can you be certain you will get away with it? I'm certain at least my son won't be idiot enough to not realize that it's Pan. And I know he won't want her fighting." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Vegeta." Pan said, sitting next to her sensei, the only father figure she had ever known and gave him a reassuring hug. Vegeta was quite taken aback by her display of emotion. "I don't want to leave here, but if the emperor orders, I have to obey. I'm sorry… father…" That was all Vegeta could stand, his emotions were on overload, first the hug, now Pan had called him father, something she had never done before, with her real father sitting across the way from the two of them.  
  
"Pan, I want you to go." Vegeta said standing up and walking over to the mantle where he handed Pan his swords. "Just be careful." Pan simply nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the house away from her family by her real father. Gohan's head was spinning, there was no way it could be his Pan, his daughter had been killed as an infant, along with his wife. The girl was Vegeta's, maybe not by blood, Trunks had told her she was kind of adopted, but she was still Vegeta's little girl. That little glimmer of hope had given him reason to fight, even if he didn't have a family, he didn't want a family like Vegeta's to be destroyed.  
Vegeta fought off his tears only to find Bulma's long arms draped around his shoulders. "I know it's hard Vegeta, you couldn't hide her here forever." Bulma said as her mate let his tears flow, she hadn't seen him cry since Trunks was born, but those had been tears of joy.   
"I've been trying to hide her from the emperor for 18 years Bulma, he's going to take her away from us."  
"Vegeta, you promised when we found Pan you would tell her everything about the nature that we found her."  
"Yes.."  
"You have yet to tell her about the fact that she's the emperor's granddaughter for Kami's sake. She has a whole other family she's never known before. And from the looks of it, her father is miserable, and doesn't even know his daughter is right in front of him."  
"But Bulma, he can't take care of her like we can."  
"Vegeta he can, he's her father. She will always think of you as her father. And she's a grown woman, she and Trunks will eventually be married and he will take care of her, and we both know that's just as good as the two of us taking care of her." Vegeta just nodded and his mate led him to their bedroom for a good night's sleep. 


End file.
